


Another Day In The Life of Danny Williams

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has an eventful day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Day In The Life of Danny Williams

**Author's Note:**

> For the h/c bingo square job-related trauma.

Danny pulled up to the rundown house in the outskirts of Honolulu following a tip he had received from Toast. The place gave him a bad vibe, so he decided to wait for back up unlike his mentally deranged partner.

Thinking about his lover made Danny smile and recall how Steve had woken him up that morning.

Back up came in the form of a lone HPD patrol car which broke into his thoughts. One of the patrol officers knocked on his window, so Danny sighed and decided it was better than nothing. He got out of the Camero to explain the situation.

* & *

Danny sighed as he looked down at the crease in his upper right arm. He hated getting shot and would have a few choice words for the perpetrator once they got him back to the station.

“You okay, Danny?” Steve asked walking up to Danny as another patrol car left with the perpetrator in tow.

“Do I look okay?”

Steve looked Danny over and smiled when he was satisfied that his lover was still in one piece. “You’ll need a new shirt, but it’s only a scratch.”

“Only a scratch he says,” Danny grumbled. “I’ve got a hole in my arm, Steven!”

“If that were true, why haven’t you let the paramedics take a look at it,” Steve theorized.

“Some people are worse off than me,” Danny admitted pointing toward one of the HPD officers that had gotten the full brunt of the perpetrator’s shotgun blast in his TAC vest.

“That’s all I wanted to hear you say.”

“Bastard.”

“You love me.”

“I’m going to let you think so.”

Steve leaned in and softly kissed Danny. “Get checked out so we can go back to work, and later I’ll show you how much you really love me.”

* & *

Danny hung up his phone with a smile. The officer that had been shot at the same time that he had been was doing well and would be released in the morning, so this made Danny happy despite how the case had ended.

He pushed back from his desk with a slight hiss as the movement jarred the bullet graze in his arm. He had put the finishing touches on all the paperwork that had accumulated on his desk in the past week and was at loose ends until Steve returned from his impromptu meeting with the Governor.

He got up and paused in the main room looking over at Chin. “I’m gonna make some coffee,” he said. “You want a cup?”

Chin looked up from the computer table. “That would be great, brah.”

Danny stepped into the small kitchenette and made a fresh pot of coffee. He returned to the main room with two cups handing one to Chin before taking a sip from his own. “What you doing?” he asked. “Running a background check on Kono’s latest boyfriend?”

“I did that last week,” Chin admitted with a wry grin. “How’s the arm?”

“More annoying than painful,” Danny answered.

“You going to let Steve kiss and make it better?” Chin teased.

Danny rolled his eyes. “I seriously can’t believe you just asked that.”

Chin shrugged and returned to working the computer table.

Danny finished his coffee and settled on Steve’s couch to take a combat nap.

* & *

Steve woke Danny from his nap with a soft kiss. “Wake up, sleepyhead.”

“Steve?”

“Yeah.”

“What time is it?”

“Around eight o’clock.”

“Damn,” Danny muttered. He rubbed a hand over his face and through his hair. “I didn’t mean to sleep so long.”

“It’s okay,” Steve quietly reassured. “You’ve had a busy day.”

Danny snickered in derision. “You can say that again, babe.”

“Let’s go home. I got a promise to keep.”

“Yes, you do,” Danny agreed as he let Steve pull him to his feet and led him out of the palace.

fin


End file.
